James and Percy (original short)
This page documents the original version of James and Percy, first released on 19 January 2015. Due to various changes in the Head Writer's writing-style, more characters, and simple improvements, the short was re-written and re-released on 15 June 2019. Plot When Percy arrives on the Island, he and James become good friends. However, their contrasting views on how things should be done gets in the way, and they form a rivalry. Their rivalry carries throughout the years. In 2014, when Percy sent to help James on the Main Line, things could turn for the worse . . . especially when James goes missing after a trip to the Other Railway. A MainLineEngines short . . . From Adventures on Rails Studios with Pom-Pom Productions presents . . . James and Percy! James and Percy have been on Sodor for a long time. They seemingly share a rivalry, and that often leads to trouble around the yard. Luckily, they almost always make up. Or do they? . . . October, 1984 One morning, the Fat Controller arrived at Tidmouth Sheds. He had a special announcement. "Good morning! Today is a special day. Some interviewers from BBC are coming to interview us prior to the release of our TV series this October." The engines were excited. "Thomas the Tank Engine and Friends. I like that title," Thomas boasted. "Just goes to show why I'm number one." "Actually, you're number one because you were the first that arrived on the Island," said Percy. "Whatever, I'm probably going to be in like, every episode, and probably make unnecessary appearances, cause I can." "Yeah, that'll get annoying." "The only thing that gets annoying, is you Percy. I'm going to get my coat polished. I want to look my best for my interview." "Really? I think you already do." "Nonsense! Look at all these scratches!" And James puffed away. Later, Thomas was talking to Edward. "You know, I'm worried . . ." "So I am," replied Edward. "I'm worried that my portrayal on television will make my personality more like James'." "Hmm, all right that and Percy and James." "What? That James will become the sensible engine and Percy the little idiot child in the house." "Stop it, silly! I'm worried Percy might want to make James look bad on camera." "Yeah." "You know, how did those two form a rivalry . . ." (scene flashes back) 1923 "All I remember is when James first came to the Island, he was painted black. He used to work in the Lancashire and Yorkshire Railway and he was fitted with a pony truck when he arrived," recalled Edward. "Oh, and I remember when I first met Percy," thought Thomas. 1934 "When the Fat Controller called me to help you run the Main Line. Soon, during that time we often met at the junction, and I have to say I really liked the way he handled my Branch Line." "Yeah," replied Edward. (scene flashes back to present time) "Though when did James and Percy have their first official meeting?" "Oh! I remember." (scene flashes to flashback) 1934 "James was in charge of showing Percy around. They did have very different views on how things should be done around the Yard. I was around at the time." "So, to make the best use of the sidings. I'd say about four trucks in each siding," James was explaining. "Nah. I think five trucks would be better. Then, we'd have more space," Percy replied. "Nonsense! Those trucks will trip you up!" "No they won't!" "They broke into a brief argument, but I soon settled them." (scene flashes back to present time) "Hey guys. What're you doing?" "Oh, hullo, Percy," replied Thomas. "Just talking about my show." "Your's? It obviously implies that its you and your friends. I mean, just because it has your name in the title doesn't mean you have to appear in every episode." "I should," boasted Thomas. Then, James steamed in. "Step aside, Percy. Big, red and shiny engine coming through. Just look at this. I can see my reflection on my footplate," he boasted. "Yeah, yeah whatever," said Percy. "Ey! Don't you yeah, yeah, whatever me!" Then, the Stationmaster walked in. "All right, let's get down to business. Edward, 'though' train to Brendam due in 15 minutes." "On it." "Percy, you're needed at Anopha Quarry." "On my way!" "Thomas, branch line train, you know the drill." "Yes, Sir." "And James . . . you get to go pick up coal from the Coal Mines." "What!?" "Yeah, that the Fat Controller's orders." "But its filthy there. It'll get my paint all sooty." "Yeah, yeah, whatever. It already is, just go." "Hey!" And James steamed away. James returned to the Sheds very tired indeed. "Thanks for helping me, James. Couldn't have done it without you," said Dodger. "Well, it took two engines, two-hundred and sixteen trucks to cover about 96 kilometres of track and my shiny red coat being ruined to deliver all that coal, but we did it!" replied James. "If you're boasting about that at the Sheds . . . might want to leave the 'your paint being ruined part'." (scene fades to Tidmouth Sheds) "Huh! Well, look at you James. You look ready for your interview," teased Gordon. Then, Percy bustled in. "Hullo, Percy, you're in a hurry," said Henry. "Yes. The BBC news reporters are coming here, this second!" "Hurray!" "Ah! Hurry, Driver! Let's go before they . . ." (James's fire is put out) "Sorry, what was that?" asked James's Fireman. James groaned. "Don't worry, James. Most of us aren't interview ready. I mean, I'm covered in slate and I don't care! Well, actually I might not want to whistle until my Driver cleans it out." Just then, the Fat Controller and the BBC News Reporters walked in. "And we're live from Tidmouth Sheds where some of the famous engines are gathered here tonight. And we have with us - the Fat Controller!" "Thank you." "So, Sir. What are your expectations for the series?" "Well, all I hope is that it goes well, that they stick to adapting Railway Series books, don't make a film filled with magical elements and a crossover series that become a huge failure and then the series has to go under a huge ownership change with new music, writing style, etc. Though, if models get too expensive, I wouldn't mind changing to animation." "Uh, ok. Like that'll ever happen. Let's go talk do this dusty little green engine." "The name's Percy." "So, tell us a bit about your life on Sodor." "Well, I arrived in 1934 after Gordon, James and Henry refused to shunt their own coaches and went on strike. Prior to that, I worked on the Great Western Railway. I am an Avonside 0-4-0 saddle tank, but I have gone under many overhauls that lead to my current look." "Oh, is it because you're accident prone?" " . . . Maybe." "Well, thanks a lot. And oh, look, James!" "No!" "He's been one hard working engine today." "Yep," said Dodger. "We delivered 243 trucks of coal for all coaling plants, stations and other facilities in just 468 minutes." "Impressive. But tell me James about how you arrived." "Fine. I worked on the Lancashire and Yorkshire Railway prior to coming here. I was brought here to help out with goods and passengers since you see, we had two engines called 98462 and 87546, but they weren't sent away for misbehaving. That's why I was brought. I had an accident on my first day and . . ." "I saved him! Of course, me," boasted Thomas. "Trying to talk here. Then, I proved to the Fat Controller I was a Really Useful Engine." "Yeah, after that incident with a passenger's bootlace," laughed Percy. Everyone burst out laughing! Except James, he felt humiliated. "Well, James, great times, but we have to go now. Bootlaces, wow. Can you imagine me, giving up my bootlaces to mend a hole in your coaches. Ha! Well, that was James and Percy, live from Tidmouth Sheds!" James was very cross with Percy. "You green caterpillar with red stripes!" James fumed. "What?" "You had to mention that embarrassing event." "James, millions of people have read about it. Its actually kinda old news." "But on live television, is worse! Practically all of Sodor and England was watching that. Heck, probably even the Queen of England!" "Well, I'm sorry. OK?" "You better be. Because tomorrow I'm giving them an demonstration ride at Tidmouth. If you ruin it, I'll . . ." "You'll what?" challenged Percy. "Just don't humiliate me." "All right, easy guys," said Edward. "Go to sleep now." "That was a pretty fierce conversation they had," whispered Thomas to Edward. "I know. I just hope all goes well tomorrow." (scene fades to James and BBC News at Tidmouth Yard) "Well, we're here live to see how James performs his tasks around Sodor!" Meanwhile, Percy was shunting trucks at Tidmouth Harbour. "Hey! Why aren't we interviewed?" asked a truck. "Yeah, we've caused plenty of accidents in the last 50 years or so," another said. "That's because all the money the Fat Controller invests on repairing any damages you make is being recovered by these interviews and he prefers if you're kept away," replied Percy. "Sure," replied the trucks. Percy gathered some trucks to take to the station. James, meanwhile was waiting at the station. "You see, Norman is a pilot engine, which means he's in charge of preparing all the trains to go." The trucks spotted the station and BBC News. "Now's our chance. Go!" The trucks surged foward! "Ah!" cried Percy. Percy won the points to Norman and sped passed. "Percy!" "Can't stop!" Percy's Driver slamed on the brakes, but it was useless against the surging trucks. The station neared. "Watch out, James!" cried Percy. James's Driver and Fireman, who were talking to the Stationmaster saw Percy and ran to the cab! But it was too late! "Ooh! That fruit was meant for Peel Godred," said Percy. But most of the fruit was over James. "Well, looks like James is in a 'sticky situation'," said the BBC News Reporter. "Percy!" "Uh oh!" (bumps into Norman) "Ouch! Sorry Norman." "I will never forgive him for this," James moaned under his breath. 30 years later. Summer of 2014 It was summer on Sodor, and the weather was perfectly fine. "Not too hot! But not too cold!" most of the passengers said. This of course, meant lots more work for the three railways on Sodor. Many passengers came to see the beautiful scenery of Sodor, and meet the famous engines. But, if you would find the engine working the hardest, it would be James the Red Engine. James was worked off his wheels from dawn to sunset. He took passengers and goods all across Sodor. He shunted, he pushed, and he pulled, and was worked off his wheels. One day, he puffed into Crovan's Gate late. "You're late!" snapped Duncan. "I know, but I can't help it!" "Oh really?" asked Duncan. "Skarloey says to be Really Useful, you've got to keep those wheels whiring." "Yes, but I had barely come back from Vicarstown!" "That's your fault! You aren't quick enough!" "I am, I just stalled on Gordon's Hill . . ." "I knew you couldn't climb hills," chortled Peter Sam as he passed by. "Huh!" "Maybe you should tell the Fat Controller your overworked," said Rusty. "Oh, I will." Then, James' Guard blew his whistle and set off crossly away. Meanwhile, on Thomas's Branch Line, Percy was resting at Ffarquhar with Daisy. "Its a beautiful summer's day and the only job I get is one stone run to Knapford Harbour," complained Percy. "On the bright side, its in the afternoon, so I could catch a nice sea breeze." "I would think you'd be busy at Anopha Quarry," replied Daisy. "Yeah, so would I, but stone traffic had gone down. So, Toby and Mavis have been able to handle it on their own." "I see. Perhaps you should talk to the Fat Controller about it." "Great idea!" So, Percy's Driver telephoned the Fat Controller. (scene shows the Fat Controller eating a doughnut at M.C. BUNN) (answers whilst chewing his doughnut) "Hullo?" "Yes, Sir." "What do you need?" "Well . . ." Percy's Driver explained the situation. "What!? First James, now you! Can't you see I'm busy?" "You're busy . . . eating food. I think you cut out on sugar this summer." "Shut up! I'll be at Ffarquhar tonight. I think I have a plan." "All right, thanks Sir." In the afternoon, James returned to Tidmouth Sheds. "Any sign of the Fat Controller?" James asked Dodger. "No," yawned Dodger. The Fat Controller was up at Ffarquhar talking to Percy. "All right, Percy, I have an idea. Poor James has a lot of work. I am sending you to help him." "Well, anything's better than standing here in the shed the whole day," Percy replied thankfully. "Thomas, Toby and Daisy, can you manage on your own." "Yes, of course," replied the three engines. "Very well. You start tomorrow." Then, he climbed back into Winston. "Let's go, Winstonnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn!" "Early days, Sir. Early days!" "Still not here!" grumbled James. The other engines groaned. Then, Winston rattled in. "Stop Winston! Look out, Donald!" "Ah!" (Winston stops inches before Donald) "Sorry to wake you up like that, Donald," the Fat Controller apologised. "Finally!" said James, relieved. "Now, James, I understand you are busy. So, that's why I'm sending Percy to help you." "Thanks, Sir. I really appreciate it - wait, what!? Percy? That green caterpillar with red stripes. Why?" "He's the only engine available. He has like, literally no work on Thomas' Branch Line and he deserves a chance to be Really Useful, just as you deserve to have some help." "Fine," moaned James. "Now, if you excuse me. I'm going home." "I wonder how long that's going to take," whispered Dodger. "Percy. Ha!" snickered Gordon. "Good luck, James." The next morning, James steamed into Tidmouth "Hullo, Old Slow Coach, nice day, isn't it. Are you on my train?" "Yep, we're due to leave in ten minutes." Just then, they heard a whistle, and James saw Percy and The Truck heading towards them. "Hullo, Percy." "Hullo, James. I've heard your overworked." "Yes, I am. Luckily, the Fat Controller's bringing someone to help me out." "Yeah, you big engines are so unreliable. That's why the Fat Controller has asked me to repla- erm, help you out." "To help me, not replace me." "Whatever. In fact, why don't I take this train for you. A nice, long time on the Main Line will do me good." "Great idea!" said Old Slow Coach. "You can take a well, deserved rest, James." So, Percy shunted The Truck into a siding, and then coupled up to the train. "Good bye, James!" they called as they left. The next day, Percy was bumping the trucks hard. "Careful with those trucks!" said James. "Stop being bossy, James," Percy replied. "You see, I know how to handle trucks better." "Uh, no you don't." "Erm, yes I do." The two engines began arguing, when then there was trouble! Percy wasn't concentrating and he biffed the trucks right through the buffers making quite a mess! "You see what you did," complained Percy. "Me?! That was all you!" "Will you two shut up?!" shouted The Truck. "Its getting quite annoying for us trucks." "Yeah, James." "What?" "You know what your doing. Causing problems much?" "Me!? That's you!" "Just go get Rocky to clear up this mess." "Wait, why me?" "Fine, we'll both go get him." "Nonsense!" Norman, who was nearby saw that they would not be going anywhere and decided to do it himself. "I'l take care of this mess," sighed Norman. "Thanks, Norman," said James. "Well, I'm still helping you," said Percy. "All right, James, your goods train is due in 15 minutes, I've shunted it on Platform 6." "Goods!?" "Well, its the goods or this. Fine, Percy, you take the goods, I'll clean here." "Fine," replied Percy. And he puffed away. The next day, James and Percy were still arguing. "I don't understand why the Fat Controller would bring me a green caterpillar with red stripes to help me out." "James, that 'green caterpillar' thing is getting kinda old, but you must know James, I am a hard worker." "Huh! All you do is cause accidents." "Whatever. The real leader here, should be me." "Why you?" "I'm older than about 90 percent of the engines on the North Western Railway." "Oh really?" "Yes, I was built in 1987, only one year after Edward and you were built in like what, 1912 and 1913? So, there you have it." James was shocked, he never knew that about Percy. Just then, Norman came by. "All right, Percy, a goods train is waiting for you and James I'll have your coaches ready in no time." Later, Percy passed James, but they just scoffed at each other. Percy arrived back at Tidmouth to collect some fruit to take to the Market at Vicarstown, James meanwhile had arrived at Vicarstown, and set off to rest at the Sheds for about thirty minutes, before the return journey to Tidmouth. (Thirty minutes later) "Hurry up! Or else I'll be late," Percy said to the workmen. "Oh, calm down. We've plenty of time." "The market closes at 3, so we've got to hurry." "Percy, its only like 12.15," said his Driver. "And?" "We've got lots of time." And somehow the workmen seemed to go slower. James' crew meanwhile had just come back after enjoying their lunch from Ms. Valdez. "That pizza was better than, well Domino's," said James' Driver. "Yeah, or Pizza Hut," agreed the Fireman. "Well, wake up old boy!" James woke up. They jumped back onto James's cab, and set off for the station. The passengers quickly boarded the train, the Guard blew the whistle, and James steamed off, right on time. Meanwhile, the workmen had finally finished loading the fruit. "Come on, Driver. Let's go now!" Percy said eagerly, and picked up speed out of the Harbour. The trucks saw a chance for some tricks. "We're loaded! We won't push, we won't pull back. We want to help!" the trucks told Percy. "Well, thank you. Trucks must like me," he replied. "Yeah, your our favourite engine! Ha ha ha ha!" This wasn't true of course, but Percy didn't know this. "Faster! Faster!" "Calm down, we're reaching Gordon's Hill," his Driver advised. "This is great," Percy thought. "The trucks are helping me." James meanwhile was nearing the stretch between Cronk and Maron. As Percy descended the hill, he felt the trucks go faster! "Wait, stop pushing! Didn't you say you would behave!" "Uh no, Percy. Things change. On on on on!" screamed the trucks. The sudden push had made Percy's Fireman, who had been shovelling coal, fall off the footplate! The Driver, in an intent to catch him, was swung off Percy's cab as well!" "Oh, great!" thought Percy, as they rushed past Maron and onto the stretch to Cronk! Then, there was trouble, the points weren't set properly, they led onto James' track! "Oh no! James is coming down that line! I better warn them!" thought the Signalman. Then, Percy felt the Guard's brakes come on. "Thank goodness for brake vans and Guards," thought Percy. "You are heading into a head on collision with James!" the Signalman told the Guard. The Guard screamed and tightened the brakes. Then, Percy rounded the bend, he saw James, and James saw Percy. "OUT OF THE WAY!" they both shouted. James's Driver applied the brakes and reduced steam. Both engines were slowing down, but wouldn't be able to stop in time! "Nooo!" (the two engines collide) Fruit exploded everywhere! "Ouch!" James's Fireman had a couple bleeds, and the Driver, who was unharmed was tending to them. "Are you all right?" asked Percy's Driver. "Yeah, we've nice soft cushions in case of a train crash," James's Driver replied. Percy and James, meanwhile had began to argue about who's fault it was. The Guards united. "Check for any injuries," said Percy's Guard. "Right away." There were a couple babies crying, couple windows shattered, the first coach was derailed, and some people in that coach had minor injuries, and the Guards dealt with that. "Your crew jumped out!" said James. "Yeah, but you didn't apply the brakes!" retorted Percy. "I did," snapped James. "Didn't," Percy snapped back. "Did." "Did not." They were still arguing when Edward came down with Rocky and the Fat Controller. "Shut up! What the blaze has happened here?!" asked the Fat Controller. "Well, obviously a nasty head-on train collision, Sir," replied Edward. "What should we do now?" "K, let's sort this out. I'll have Bertie sent to Maron, so the passengers can get to Tidmouth. Russell will be down with more workmen, supplies, and the Breakdown Train." The passengers were safely guided to Maron, and Bertie took them to their destinations. Rocky put the coach back on the rails and Delete soon took those back to Tidmouth. David took the wreckage of the trucks to the Smelter's on his three o clock goods train. But Percy and James were put besides the rails, and left there the whole night. Next morning, Henry came with Rocky to take the two engines to the Steamworks. "Well, James. I am surprised. You're certainly not an Enterprising Engine. Getting into mischief with silly green engines is absolutely despicable. Let them do their thing. You must be a true dedicated worker to be an Enterprising Engine, like me." "Like you've never been in a train crash," replied James. "Well . . ." "Uh, let's just have them loaded onto flat-trucks and take them to the Steamworks," said Rocky. "Yeah, right," agreed Henry. Victor and Kevin were waiting for them. "Look, its Gordon hauling in Henry and Percy after a nasty train crash!" teased Kevin. "Look at Gordon's shiny coat all ruined." Henry rolled his eyes, and James looked disgusted at Kevin. "Hullo, my amigos. Que paso? What happened?" Victor asked. "It was his fault!" James and Percy said in unison. "I guess its best to let them argue, Victor," suggested Henry. "Certainly, under my coverage of course." But even in the Works, the arguing continued. "I just want the repairs to finish," Victor sighed to Kevin, one day. "I want them to mend their rivalry," said Kevin. "So do I. The thing is, James is very easy to anger. Especially, when it involves his coat of paint." "Yeah," agreed Kevin. Soon, the repairs were finished and James and Percy were back on track. "Thank goodness you two are back," said Nix. "We've had lots of work. Too much for three engines, in fact, 'Arry and Bert helped us out occasionally. Well, I'm taking this train to Wales." "Ooh! You go to Wales?!" Percy asked excitedly. "Yeah, and up to Scotland too," she replied. "Ready to go!" said Old Slow Coach from behind. "I'm going on a little trip too, Percy!" "I'd like to go on a trip," sighed James. "With anyone except Percy." Percy just groaned. The Fat Controller assigned James some of Delete's jobs so that Percy would him more than James. That way, the arguing would cease at least during the day. But at night, of course, they still argued about their big accident. "Och! This is gettin' annoyin', Donal'," cried Douglas. "Losh sakes! Shuut up! Stop arguing," cried Donald. "Just agree its the signalman's fault." "I'm afraid to say, that we all have differing views," whispered Duck. The arguing seemed to not cease until Edward chuffed into the Sheds. "Quiet!" Edward snapped. "Just to sleep will you. Take a break! Percy will work on the Main Line till the work rush is over, James. Whether you like it or not, its been decided. I personally talked to the Fat Controller about this and I think Percy is a hard worker. Especially, if you stop arguing with him, James!" That shut all the engines. They had never seen Edward so cross before. "And as David says, 'Forward'," finished Edward. "Thanks goodness you came. This was getting out of control," said BoCo. "Uh, Edward," called Norman, "how about you help me here tomorrow. It'll give you a rest, and you can keep on eye on them too." "That seems like a great idea! BoCo, can you do most of my jobs on my Branch, please?" "Sure thing." "I'll help out too," chimed David. "Good riddance we got this nonsense sorted out," sighed Edward, and then the engines fell asleep. The next day, James took the noon Express to Barrow-in-Furness. "Hullo James. Nice to see you again," said Nix, who was in the Sheds. "Umm, is Percy around?" asked James, nervously. "Don't be silly. He's not here, as far as I'm concerned." Then, the two engines and the coach turned their attention to the Station. The train was ready, but there was no engine. "Where's the engine?" asked the Stationmaster. "He's derailed!" shouted the Guard. "What?" "He came off the rails on his way here. We're going to have to find another engine," explained the Guard. "Thanks goodness for the Sodor engines," sighed the Stationmaster, and he raced over to the Sheds. "James, Nix! We need one of you to take the Express to London!" "James, you can do it. I have to get Old Slow Coach back to Tidmouth," said Nix. "We're actually going to need another coach," said the Stationmaster. "You should telephone Tidmouth right away then," replied Nix. "All right. I'm doing this!" and James puffed out the Sheds excited. "Its about time I go foreign too," thought James. Old Slow Coach was coupled to the back of the train and then James rounded in front, ready to go. The Guard blew his whistle and James was on his way. James passed the Diesel who had derailed. "Oh! Poor engine!" said the coaches. James felt sorry for him too. He reached London safely and went to rest in the Sheds with some other Diesel locomotives. "Oh hey! Who are you?" one of the Diesels asked. "I'm James." "Then we've heard of you, then. Are you from Sodor?" asked another. "Precisely." "So, your the engine who once needed bootlaces," a third said. The diesels burst with laughter. "Don't worry, all engines have had their embarrassing moments," the first that had spoke said. James found these diesels very accommodating. But presently, James grew bored of waiting in the Shed for his return journey. "Oh, you lucky humans get to have technology to entertain yourselves, but I'm bored as I'll ever be!" groaned James. "Hmm," pondered one of the diesels, "perhaps you'd like to take my goods train to Leeds tonight. If Manager agrees, of course." "Great idea!" And the Manager did agree. "All right. Just be safe and careful," said the Manager. So, at about 9 o clock, James the Red Engine set off with a long line of trucks. (someone yawns while watching James puff away with his goods train) Meanwhile, the Signalman at the Junction was making sure to set the points for James to pass through. He had finished when suddenly his cell phone rang. "Hey, Brad! Hey, how you doing, buddy . . ." (knocks switch over) The Signalman was still talking to his friend when James puffed past. The Signalman gave James's Driver an "all clear" signal, still on his phone and James began to pick up speed. His Driver checked him. "Easy, boy! No hurry! We can make it back in time." (James switches off the Main Line) "Hmm, that's odd," thought the Fireman. "Are we on the Main Line?" "I don't know," replied the Driver. James thought so too. "This line looks abandoned. We better slow down and go back." Then, James spotted an old shed. "Stop!" But it was too late, James crashed into it, came off the tracks and he and his crew fell unconscious. The next morning, James and his crew finally woke up. "Uh!" coughed James. "What happened and where are we?" "I don't know," replied his Driver. "Let me check," said the Fireman. (pulls out phone). "Dang it, my phone's out of battery." "That's what happens when you play so much FIFA," muttered James. "Hey! Its worth it. I'm a pro manager now." "Well, I'll try my GPS. Oh, great. I get no coverage outside of Sodor." "That's what happens when you get the cheap company," groaned James. "So, now what?" asked the Fireman. "We're stranded!" sobbed James, all of sudden. "Miles from Sodor, and no one knows where we are. Gone!" "All right, calm down, this is no time to panic. We just need a plan." "No panicking! How will you survive with no food?" replied James. "Eh, I'll still have some food in my bag. You see I'm always prepared," said the Fireman. "You see, First Aid kit, match, lighter, food, and extra phone charger . . . which is most useful when there's actually somewhere to plug it into." "Whatever, we need to eat, then we'll think of something," said the Driver. "Right." James's Fireman looked round James. "We couldn't go right back, James, old fellow. You came off and so are some trucks. We'll need a breakdown crane." Then, he sat down to eat with the Driver. Meanwhile, back at London, a diesel shunter was getting James' train ready. Old Slow Coach was waiting at the platform, when one of the other diesels came up. "Hey, have you seen James since he took that goods train to Leeds?" "No, I haven't. Has he returned?" "No, there's a whole supply of coal and water for him, but I've checked and he's not there." "This is bad. If James doesn't get back, the Fat Controller will be worried. We must tell them." Then, the Manager walked up. "Is James still missing?" "I'm afraid so." "Well then, could you please take this train to Barrow then please. I will telephone the Fat Controller right away." "Yes, Sir." Meanwhile, Percy chuffed along with his goods train to Vicarstown. It had been a relaxing night since James had gone. Percy reached Vicarstown just as the Stationmaster sprung up. "Percy!" "Yes?" "Thank goodness, we need your help." "With what?" "James has gone missing on route to Leeds." "On . . . the Other Railway?" "Yes. You are the only engine available. Please go immediately and find Harold, Rocky and and engine of your choice to assist you. We are sending a search party. Now, go, go, go!" Percy's Fireman quickly uncoupled Percy, he switched lines at raced to Dryaw as quickly as he could. "This is bad," thought Percy. For once, he was actually quite worried for James. Percy steamed into Dryaw. "Wake up, lazywings! James has gone missing on the Other Railway. Please help search!" "On my way." "He went missing on route to Leeds from London!" "All right!" "Good, now we have to find Rocky." When Percy reached Knapford, the Fat Controller and Edward were waiting with Rocky. "Great, there you are Rocky, let's go!" "Hold on," said the Fat Controller. "We've been granted permission to run on the Main Line, so everything should be fine." "Wait, can I come?" asked Percy. "What?" "What?" "I mean, after years of arguing with James, I think its time to put things right with him, and helping search for him is the least I can do." "Eh, I don't see why not." Then, they set off their way. When they reached Vicarstown, Dodger, the diesel from the Other Railway, and some other engines were waiting for them. "The Manager can tell you what line James went down when you get there." "All right. Percy and Edward, you two fill up with coal and water. There's not much over there, so better do it here." "Good thing we have these high quality radio telephones now, so we communicate outside of Sodor," said Dodger. "Yeah, so we'll keep in touch, just in case," added Nix. Percy and Edward returned and the cavalcade set off on their rescue mission. Meanwhile, James and his crew were still stranded. "I think we should just walk back to the Signal-box and telephone for help," said James' Driver. "Yeah, we better put up red flags on the siding too, so if anyone comes around, they'll hopefully stop and help." "All right, take care," muttered James as they left. Edward, Rocky, Percy and the Fat Controller soon reached James where the Manager gave them a map. "I've telephoned most signalman along the line, the one that last reported seeing him was here." He pointed at the map. "Then, this signalman didn't answer. Probably fell asleep on the job. Stupid signalman." "Well, that's not a surprise," muttered the Fat Controller. "And then rest answered with no sign of him." "All right, so the red means where he possibly is. Got it. Thank you." "You're welcome, Sir." "OK. Now let's go!" Meanwhile, James' crew got to the signal box. "Yeah, I think this is it." "So, you see, she was telling me to . . ." (phone starts beeping) "Wait, sorry, I gotta hang up, my phone battery's dying." (Edward, Percy and Rocky pull into view) "Percy! Edward!" cheered James' crew "Oh, thank goodness you're all right," said the Fat Controller. "Is James all right too?" "Yes, he's stuck on a siding. Let's go up and talk to this signalman." (signalman plugs in phone) "Well, now I gotta wait like four hours for it to charge. Eh, oh, hullo." "Oh, yes. You see . . ." The Fat Controller explained the situation. "Oh, I see. Oh! You see, I . . . well, uh . . ." "You were asleep on the job?" "No. I was talking with my friend on the phone, so, I must've, he he . . . not gotten the call right . . ." "Hmm, well, we've got a stranded engine there, so, please switch the points." Soon, he did and Edward, Percy, Rocky and James's crew went to rescue him. "James!" "Percy?" "It's us!" "You've come to rescue me?" "Well, yeah. We were worried for you." "You were?" "Yeah. We all are." "Oh." "Don't worry, we'll put you back on the tracks in no time," said Rocky. And soon he did. Then, Percy told James what happened. "I see. Stupid signalman," groaned James. "Yeah, but what's important, is that you're safe now. Let's go home." "Yeah, he he." The engines returned to the signal box where the Manager was speaking to the signalman severly. "I am disappointed in you. Thank goodness no one got hurt, but you could've injured an engine and its crew that do not ever pertain to us. I will report you to the Commissionaire of Signalman and discuss you're actions." "Yes, Sir," he replied, meekly. "For now, return to your job and I'd turn your cell phone off." "Do you want me to take the goods train, Sir?" asked the diesel. "Sure." "Well, thank you for helping us find James," said the Fat Controller. "No problem. Now let's get you all home." It was late when Edward, Percy, Rocky, James and the Fat Controller reached Vicarstown. There, they found all the other engines waiting for them, and as well as some press. "Oh, James. I was so worried," said Gordon. "You were?" "Shut up, Henry." Edward and Percy took James to the Steamworks, then set off home. The next day, Percy came to visit him. "Hey, James. How are you doing?" "Better now." There was a long silence. "You know. You were pretty brave to go out and help me," said James. "Well, after nearly two decades of this feud, I think its time we make up," replied Percy. "You know I never meant to embarass you." "I forgive you," replied James. "So, friends?" "Friends." Then, the Fat Controller came up. "Ah, there you two are. Huh, that's strange. Regularly, you would be arguing right now." "Well, we've finally decided to let the past go away," said James. "Well, I'm glad to hear that," smiled the Fat Controller. "Well, James, after this incident, you and your crew will need a lot of days of recovery. So, until you are in tip-top condition, will I allow you back. Meanwhile, Percy will handle your work." "Yes, Sir. I'm sure he'll do splendidly." "Very well, then." And the Fat Controller walked away. "Hey, looks who's on this magazine," said Victor. "It says James rescued from Leeds," said Kevin. "Well, you're on the cover of a magazine now, James," teased Percy. "Oh, I look shabby, so many twigs . . ." "I like the paint though, all dusty instead of all red." "Shut up!" "Ha! Well, I'd better go back to work. See you around." "See you around." I'm happy to say that after James returned, the two engines became practically brothers, always helping each other out. And when the summer traffic was over with, James was very pleased Percy had come to help him. They still sometimes tease each other, but they have learned to respect each other's ways. The End. Trailer After the official release date was announced, a trailer was revealed on December 27th, 2014. On January 19th, 2015 . . . See what happens when two rivals have to work together . . . In . . . James and Percy James - You ruined it! Percy - Wasn't my fault. James - Why? The Truck - Stop arguing! James - Why would the Fat Controller send me a green caterpillar with red stripes!? Percy - I am a hard worker, James. But then, when James goes missing . . . Percy - Oh no! James - Percy? Percy - James! And see when they first met and the start of the rivalry, Percy - I'm Percy, James - No, no. You organize trucks four at a time. Percy - Five at a time's quicker, though. James - I know better than you! Percy - No you don't From Adventures on Rails Studios And Pom-Pom Productions a MainLineEngines short Characters *Thomas *Edward *Henry *Gordon *James *Percy *Toby *Duck *Donald and Douglas *Oliver *Nix *Dodger *David *Peter Sam *Duncan *Victor *Daisy *Norman *Other Railway Diesels (four seen; one does not speak) *Rusty *Old Slow Coach *The Truck *Harold *Rocky *Kevin *Sir Topham Hatt *Delete (non-speaking role) *Paxton (non-speaking role) *Russell (mentioned) *98462 and 87546 (mentioned) *Skarloey (mentioned) *Bertie (mentioned) *Ms. Valdez (mentioned) Jessie and Molly will appear in the 2019 re-write. Locations *Tidmouth *Tidmouth Sheds *Knapford *Dryaw *Ffarquhar *Wellsworth *Gordon's Hill *Maron *Cronk *Vicarstown *Barrow-in-Furness *London *London-Leeds Main Line *Knapford Harbour (mentioned) *Leeds (mentioned) Trivia *This special contains the events from James and Percy, Percy and James' Accident and James Goes Foreign from the eighteenth season and Rescue Mission from the ninteenth season. *This special gives a bit more detail on how James and Percy arrived on Sodor. *Other titles were rumoured to be "Red and Green" or "James and Percy's Rivalry". *The official release was announced at the end of Rescue Mission on December 23rd, 2014. *The first trailer was revealed on December 27th, 2014. *The first trailer uses some deleted quotes from the eighteenth season episodes, James and Percy and Percy and James' Accident. *Some parts of James and Percy, Percy and James's Accident, James goes Foreign and Rescue Mission were rewritten for this special. *On May 15th, some script changes and deleted scenes were revealed. Category:Adventures on Rails Category:Short